


Winter Wonderland

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot focusing on Ash and Misty. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I present you this Pokemon one-shot. I wrote this in December and obviously didn't see the Polar Vortex coming so the title wound up being pretty ironic. Due to conditions beyond my control, the next chapters of "To be a Master" and "Play Misty for me" will not be out this month so I hope this makes up for it. I will return to my two main fanfics in January so for now here is this short story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song "Winter Wonderland"

It was a snowy and winter day in Pallet Town. Christmas had passed by and at the Ketchum residence the last decorations had only recently been put away. Ash and Pikachu were sitting on the sofa enjoying the remaining eggnog before it spoiled.

"Boys, do you mind running this letter to Professor Oak?" asked Mrs. Ketchum popping in.

"Sure mom." said Ash standing up.

"Thanks honey." said Delia handing her son the letter.

"No problem mom. We'll be back." replied Ash who left with Pikachu.

"Oh man, my stomach is killing me." moaned the Electric Mouse Pokemon, as he and Ash made their way to Professor Oak's lab.

"I'm not surprised considering how much food you've had recently." laughed Ash.

"Hey, you're the one who had three helpings." noted Pikachu.

"You got me there." admitted Ash.

"So, is Misty coming over?" asked Pikachu.

"I talked to her last night and Misty said she would try to." answered Ash.

"I hope she does." stated Pikachu as the two reached their destination.

"So do I." said Ash who rang the doorbell.

"I'll be right there!" called Tracey who answered the door moments later, "Oh hey guys."

"I've got a letter for Professor Oak." stated Ash.

"He left a little while ago. But, you can come in." replied Tracey.

"Great. Now, I'll visit my Pokemon." said Ash.

 

Ash and Pikachu entered the lab and dropped off the letter. They then headed outside where they found someone familiar waiting fro them.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." said Misty with a smile.

"You made it!" cried out Ash jubilant as he kissed his girlfriend.

"We figured you'd be coming here eventually." stated Togetic.

"Hello Master." said Bulbasaur coming over to Ash.

"Hey Bulbasaur." replied Ash when suddenly Bulbasaur found himself the attention of a familiar face.

"Um...so tasty." said Heracross as sucked sap from Bulbasaur.

"Get off of me!" cried Bulbasaur.

"Come on guys." began Ash, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Master!" cried Bayleef happily.

"I'm glad to see you too." laughed Ash.

"Hey guys, why don't you go play while Ash and I spend some time together." proposed Misty.

"Okay." replied the Pokemon.

"I'm so happy for them." sighed Togetic as the two trainers walked away.

"Yeah. They're great together." agreed Pikachu.

 

Ash and Misty walked across the field in Professor Oak's lab crunching snow under their feet as they walked. They came to the large pond often used by Water type Pokemon which had become an ice rink due to the cold weather.

"The field is so beautiful. It looks like something out of a Christmas card." said Misty in awe.

"Not as beautiful as you." replied Ash.

"Oh stop." giggled Misty.

"I mean it Misty." stated Ash.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." said Misty with a wink.

"I love you Misty." said Ash.

"And you know that I feel the same." said Misty, who then shared a kiss with her boyfriend.

"Do you know what I think of when I think of the snow?" asked Ash.

"No." answered Misty curiously.

"You because like snow you're pure, soft and one of a kind." explained Ash.

"That might be the sweetest thing you've ever said." stated Misty gleefully.

"I'm just happy we're together after the crazy months we've had." laughed Ash.

"Don't remind me." sighed Misty.

"Hey, we're together now." noted Ash.

"That was my Christmas gift early." replied Misty.

"Same here." agreed Ash.

"I'd feel horrible if we hadn't made up." said Misty.

"We both screwed up and but, we've made up for that." replied Ash.

"I have no idea how I got so lucky to be with such a great guy." said Misty.

"I stole you bike to escape a flock of Spearow that I pissed off by throwing a rock at their leader then Pikachu destroyed your bike with a Thunderbolt." explained Ash.

"You know I wasn't being literal." said Misty, clearly bugged.

"Of course." said Ash with a smile.

"I love you." said Misty.

"I love you too." said Ash who then kissed the tomboy mermaid.

"Ahh! Get off of me Muk!" cried Professor Oak from his lab.

"Sounds like the Professor is back." noted Ash with a smile.

"Let's go back." said Misty.

Ash and Misty made their back to Professor Oak's lab holding each other's hands the entire way.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So there is my story and I hope you liked it. I know it's short but, again this story exists because of the complications keeping my other stories from being updated. I did try hard to make this a good story despite it's short length and I hoped you enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
